Chapter 27
Sister 'is the 27th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary At her birthday, Yui blows out the all the candles of her birthday cake, which Mao's father , step mother and Mao clap their hands to. Mao hands her present first to Yui, and Yui is upset because the presents are not very cute. Mao's father is angry, and soon gives Yui a teddy bear, which Yui is very happy about. Mao is quiet and feels quite tense during the party. At her bed in her bedroom, Mao wants to talk to her sister, but is reluctant to because of her sister's response to Mao's present she give to Yui. Mao recalls Hiro, which motivates her to go to Yui's room to confront Yui. Once Yui opens the door, Mao immediately apologizes since her present wasn't very cute. There is a pause between them, and Mao sits down to talk with Yui. During their discussion, Yui asks Mao whether Mao likes her, which Mao exclaims that she likes Yui, and has been wanting to get closer to Yui. Relieved, Yui mentions that she thought that Mao hated her, since Mao left their house because of herself. Mao feels awful about what she did, and apologizes to Yui, who pats Mao on the head. Step-Mother talks to Mao's father about Mao. During the conversation, Step-Mother urges Kaitou to not run away from Mao, which Kaitou denies that, instead saying that Mao "left on her own". Step-Mother adds that she used to wish that Mao wasn't here, but she found a gaping hole form in her chest once Mao left. Mao is about to leave her house, and Step-Mother gives Mao her a handmade bento. Mao asks Step-Mother if she could teach Mao to make tomato soup, much to Step-Mother's delight. Yui, who is dragging Kaitou over, hands Mao a rolled paper. Embarassed, Kaitou tells Mao that Yui wants to play with Mao again, and Mao vows to come again. Mao meets Hiro and Daiki for a sale at the supermarket. Hiro and Mao discuss Mao's visit to her house, and Hiro mentions that he contacted Hina. Daiki adds that he will get super lonely about Mao leaving, and Mao jokes that Daiki will probably see 'chonmane and burst into tears'. When Mao leaves to get something, Daiki questions Hiro's attitude about Mao leaving, and asks how Hiro would feel if Mao and himself started dating, which produces a stingy response from Hiro. Surprised, Daiki says that he was joking. Mao finds colored pencils at the store, and wishes she gave Yui colored pencils as a present instead. She opens the paper Yui gave her, which expresses Yui's wishes for Mao to come back, and that Yui loves her big sister, Mao. This makes Mao cry. Daiki and Hiro are shopping alone, and both are quiet because of what Daiki said before. Mao runs over and happily announces that Yui called her a big sister. Mao tells Hiro that he should follow her example, and soon he will get along with Hina. When Hiro asks for advice, Mao pauses and refuses to share. At home, Mao looks at Hiro's Sendai trip itinerary and questions Hiro about it. Mao is horrified that Hiro will wear a yukata and go to the hot spring, and she visualizes Hiro and Sugimoto flirting on the trip. At Daiki's room, Mao complains to the annoyed Daiki about her worries Hiro will begin to like Sugimoto. While Daiki and Mao finish up their homework, they discuss being alone together when Hiro is gone to his business trip. Mao leaves Daiki's room, and she meets Hiro in the hallway. Hiro tells Mao not to be alone in a room with a guy, which Mao retorts that it is only Daiki. Hiro gives an annoyed and jealous look. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters